


A Visit To Asgard (AKA Operation-Dont-Be-Seen-By-The-Avengers)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Dancing, Dresses, F/M, First Kiss, Food, Invitations, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: 'Salutations and greetings to Mrs. Melinda May, the famed warrior, loyal protector of the Shield, and great friend of Lady Sif.'May rolled her eyes at the titles that had apparently been bestowed apron her without her knowing. She continued reading.'You have been invited by the Lady Sif to her wedding to the High Prince of Asgard and heir to the throne, Thor.'Lucky lady, May thought.'A messenger will come to receive you upon the Bifröst, within twenty minutes of the now. You may bring one companion, and they will be welcomed as you are. Lady Sif thanks you for your service and help on her missions and in her time of great confusion-'Shattering glass broke her concentration. There was a hole burned through the glass, and a symbol scorched onto the floor next to Coulson's desk, remains of the rainbow colored pathway still streaking through the air. And there in front of her stood the expected Asgardian messenger, ready to take her.





	A Visit To Asgard (AKA Operation-Dont-Be-Seen-By-The-Avengers)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I ship philinda....plus Thor and sif too.

May stared at the '0-8-4' again. "Why does it have my name?" She asked, pointing to the words, 'addressed to Mrs. Melinda May' on the side of the rolled up parchment, which had exploded into existence (quite dramatically) in Coulson's office where the two of them had been doing paperwork. (As soon as Coulson and May had recovered from their shock, seeing a slowly spinning letter in the air in front of Melinda, they called in Fitzsimmons for an explanation. All they knew was that it was Asgardian.)

"We know it has your name, but we can't find anything dangerous, so... I guess you can-" they were interrupted by May grabbing the letter out of thin air, and breaking the seal. The parchment immediately regained its weight, settling down in her hand. She unrolled the letter, and it read:

'Salutations and greetings to Mrs. Melinda May, the famed warrior, loyal protector of the Shield, and great friend of Lady Sif.'

May rolled her eyes at the titles that had apparently been bestowed apron her without her knowing. She continued reading.

'You have been invited by the Lady Sif to her wedding to the High Prince of Asgard and heir to the throne, Thor.'

Lucky lady, May thought.

'A messenger will come to receive you upon the Bifröst, within twenty minutes of the now. You may bring one companion, and they will be welcomed as you are. Lady Sif thanks you for your service and help on her missions and in her time of great confusion-'

Shattering glass broke her concentration. There was a hole burned through the glass, and a symbol scorched onto the floor next to Coulson's desk, remains of the rainbow colored pathway still streaking through the air. And there in front of her stood the expected Asgardian messenger, ready to take her. "You guys will be fine without me for a few days, right?" She asked the other agents in the room, who slowly nodded.

"Mrs. Melinda May, the famed warrior, loyal protector of the shield, and great friend of Lady Sif, you have been welcomed-" the messenger started.

"I know." May told him, stopping the messenger from practically reciting the letter.

"Are you prepared? And your companion, if you have one?" He asked.

"Him." May pointed to Coulson, who walked toward her in a daze. "What about the kids?" He asked. "They will be fine for a few days." May whispered back.

The Asgardian reached for their hands, (without asking, May noticed) and yelled out the window to the sky, "Heimdall, open the Bifröst!"

A stream of light pierced the atmosphere, but didn't stop. It crashed, no, surrounded the two humans and the god, sucking them, pulling them at incomprehensible speeds to their destination. The ride only took a few minutes, which was plenty of time for Coulson to yell at her for an explanation over the noise.

May ignored him, and waited for the ride to end. It did, opening up into a golden gateway, which obviously was decked out for a wedding. Colored flowers and ribbon lined everything, and a black man with dreadlocks and golden eyes turned a sword in a stand. "You must be Lady Sif's guest. Welcome to Asgard!" He declared, and turned it again.

Another Asgardian came through the portal, bringing along another group of people. "Well if those letters hadn't appeared in front of us, we would have been able to finish our dinner!" Tony Stark's voice growled.

"Hide me!" Coulson whispered into May's ear, who snapped back to reality from staring at the decorations. She registered the newcomers, and stepped in front of Coulson (as if he could hide behind her.)

"Ok, operation don't be seen by the Avengers has begun." Coulson said behind her.

-:x:-

The duo waited for their messenger to leave, being glad they were already in a corner and weren't seen by Steve, Stark, Banner, Romanoff, and a few others.

As soon as the two shield agents were satisfied that it was possible to get lost in the crowd, another Asgardian approached them with a list in her hand. " Are you Mrs. Melinda May, the famed war-"

"Yes." May decided she would strangle the next person to use those titles for her.

"You're glaring. Be nice." Coulson whispered to her.

"Come with me." The woman pointed towards a boat. "Your rooms in the palace have been prepared for you and your companion."

-:x:-

Coulson walked behind May again when she was lead to her quarters, (which luckily were two separate bed rooms adjoined by a door.) Two maids waited for May, and curtsied. "M' lady." They greeted Melinda.

 

"Just May." She corrected coldly.

"Please cooperate." Coulson said, as he was lead away by a male servant.

As soon as they were gone, May turned to the girls. "Why am I here and where are they taking Phil?" She asked sternly.

Giggling, a girl answered, "Lady Sif did not have many guests from Midgard. You and your companion are the only ones who came."

"How long will I be here?" May asked.

Shrieking with laughter, the other maid told her, "the ceremony is tomorrow night, and reception the next morning. You can be returned to Midgard whenever you wish."

This answer satisfied Melinda, and she stood, waiting.

"Ugh, just what, are you wearing?" The first girl asked.

"My Shield Uniform. Is there a problem with it?" May snapped.

"It makes you look to scary. You need something softer." The second maid told her. "And I am Dillianna, and this is Normé. Is your companion your beloved or your husband?"

"No." May almost groaned.

This was going to be a long afternoon. She would cooperate for Phil and Phil only.

-:x:-

Phil was still trying to memorize his way around in case this was a trap. "Who are you?" He asked his silent guide, who had lead him to a room beside May's.

"I am simply here to show you your room." He answered, his brows furrowed.

"So May gets the fancy treatment?" Phil sarcastically asked.

"You wish for maids?" He asked, turning around, shocked and quite confused.

"Oh, uh, um, no, I don't." Phil answered quickly. That was embarrassing.

The room was similar to May's, a large bed and a huge balcony that, by it's size, Phil guessed that the it was the same balcony he had seen through May's room. So they had a door and connected balcony... okay.

-:x:-

(Several hours later.)

Phil had been sitting around his room with nothing to do for hours. He had explored his new closet (and changed into something more Asgardian), his bathroom, and he hadn't seen the balcony yet. Getting up, he opened the door to the balcony, and gasped.

There was a gorgeous sunset and view, of course, but the woman standing there outshone it all. A shimmering lavender dress cascaded down her shoulders, the folds turning blue and dark purple. The dress came to her ankles, and a very annoyed looking Melinda stood at the edge, her hands on the rail. Her hair was done in a very ornate and meticulous do, some pulled back into tiny braids, the rest falling perfectly around her shoulders. The braids all came to a clasp in the back with exquisitely fancy design of silver, diamonds and amethysts. They even matched the small button like pins that held the dress up tunic style. A sliver cord pulled the dress in at her waist, showing her curves at their best. A necklace was draped over her chest, its simplicity drawing the attention to her, not the adornments. Phil even thought the saw amethyst earrings peeking out from behind her hair, but-

"Would you stop staring at me?" She asked without turning around.

"Can't help it." He stuttered. "I really, really like this one one you." What was the term that Daisy used when she saw someone she thought was handsome? Eye candy. That was it. Well, Phil thought that Melinda was downright eye candy.

"Even better then the one that made me look like a disco ball?" She glared.

"It's better then the silver one, yes."

"Dilianna said my hair was to short." May glowered toward her room, Phil supposed that was the name of one of the maids.

 

"I think it's fine." He told her.

"I hate it." May told him. "The dress, I mean." Phil nodded.

"You like it." He said.

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Lil bit?" He prompted.

"Lil bit." May sighed.

May's balcony door opened to one of the maids, who bowed. She said, "M' lady, Mrs. Melinda May, famed war-"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" May told the girl.

"Yes M' lady."

"Just May."

"May, the festivities are to begin soon. Shall I send for an escort?"

"I have an escort, I need a guide." May told her. The girl scurried off. "Take my arm." Melinda told Phil.

"What?" He asked, then noticed her hand was waiting for him.

"I don't want to be escorted by one of these gods! Take my arm!"

"Okay." Phil stepped closer, and she winced. "What are you wearing? They kind of look like silk pajamas."

"It was the best thing in there, believe me. One had a cape." He told her, glancing down at his outfit again. His boots, long pants, and vest thingy didn't compare to May, who looked even better up close. Her makeup was perfect, just the right amount of eyeliner that wasn't obvious, but still brought out her eyes, and her lips... wow. Well, he wanted to kiss them.

Sliding her arm into his, she waited for his cue. "Are we going to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered, leading her through the door to her room and out into the hallway, where other guests were congregating before heading to the feast.

-:x:-

"Calm down! Eventually everyone will be to drunk to recognize you!" May told him when they arrived at what they assumed was a banquet hall. An enormous table that seemed to stretch for over three hundred feet was laden with food, and May immediately spotted the Avengers and chose a spot where they were least likely to be recognized.

Lady Sif and Thor came over, Sif dressed in a deep red and gold dress, which played well with her figure. Delicate golden vines with jeweled flowers were woven into her hair, and a small decorative dagger hung at her waist. Thor was in his own royal uniform, and Lady Sif was beaming as she let go of Thor's arm to greet May. "Greetings and welcome to Asgard." She smiled. "Asgarian fashion suits you well, Melinda May." She said.

Sif softly elbowed Thor, who was staring at Coulson as though Phil were a ghost.

"Greetings and welcome to Asgard. You must be Mrs. Melinda May, the famed warrior, loyal protector of the shield, and great friend of my beloved." He stuttered.

May stared at Thor's arms. Now, she changed her mind. Thor could use those titles. "Yes. I am."

"And your companion?" Lady Sif asked.

"It's Son-of-Coul." Thor whispered in shock. "Or do my eyes deceive me?"

"Phil Coulson." May told her with a smile.

"How-?" Thor asked. "My brother is here... he-"

"A lot of recovery and medical terms I can't pronounce." Phil answered, and watched as Sif lead Thor away to more guests.

"See? You will be fine." May nodded to him, and Phil could hardly tear his eyes away at how her hair almost floated around her shampoo commercial style when Melinda turned her head.

Sitting down at the enormous table, Coulson and May were forced to endure The Asgardian traditions and customs. But the food was really good, so they didn't complain. The avengers were laughing and talking with Thor, who hadn't seemed to have spoken a word about Coulson's presence.

Quickly, the toasts were given to the couple that would be wed the next day, and the music was changed and the dishes cleared away. Melinda was afraid that leaving the party this early would be rude, so she stayed, Phil following her around. There was dancing and drinking and even more eating, but May hung back.

"Having a good time?" Natasha Romanoff materialized beside her. Natasha was in her normal assassin-like catsuit, and she raised an eyebrow at May's dress. "I see you let those brats pretty you up."

"Phil told me to cooperate." May answered. Romanoff was a SHIELD agent, she knew about Phil.

"And you do what he says?"

"On occasion." May smirked.

"Huh. I just twirled a knife and glared at the little brats. It worked. Not a word out of them." Natasha laughed.

"Well, I took the spa option." May told her.

"How was it?" Natasha asked.

"It was fine." May answered.

"Well, see you around with your man." Natasha turned to leave

"He's not my-"

"Whatever." Natasha disappeared as quick as she had appeared.

May leaned against a marble and gold pillar etched with tree branches, and quickly got board. "Ask me to dance." She told Phil, who was still beside her.

"But you don't like-"

"Shut up and dance with me!" She waited for him again.

"When did we start quoting songs?" He asked.

"What?"

"Never mind. Melinda, may I have this dance?"

"Sure." She took his hand, and they danced, copying the Asgardian couples around them, and May was fairly certain she saw Natasha hand Thor a twenty.

-:x:-

The next morning, Phil woke up to light streaming through the windows, and a familiar shadow outside doing her Tai Chi. Opening the door, Phil watched her, the graceful moves he had watched countless times, the cream white nightgown that left her arms free, and they way the sun danced around her.

"Good morning May." He said.

No answer.

"How was last night?"

Silence.

"We danced, right?"

Still no response. He should know better then to interrupt May's Tai Chi. Maybe she would talk at breakfast.

She did. They banquet hall was much quieter in the morning, obviously the palace taking a breath before the blowout wedding in the evening. May had changed into a pinkish mauve dress, much simpler then the night before's outfit.

"Good morning, good, yes." She said when he saw her.

"What?"

"This morning." She told him. Ah, his questions.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked. "It's not everyday, every century even, when humans attend a royal Asgardian wedding."

"Hmmmm." May took a sip of her drink.

"Is that a yes?" You were more talkative last night, what changed? He wondered.

"Sure." She looked at his outfit. "That doesn't look good on you." May told him.

"What?"

"Get changed right after breakfast." She told him.

"Yes Mrs. Melinda May, famed-" Phil was silenced by her killer glare. "You let Thor use it."

"He's royalty, and a God. A dreamy god."

"Really? This conversation again?"

-:x:-

That night was hectic for May. Normé and Dillianna were gossiping half the time, and May was sure she heard something about her and Phil. The dresses were overly fancy, and May felt like she was going to a dance, not a wedding. Eventually she sent them away just for a few minutes of silence.

Slipping into the least fancy dress, May decided she liked this one. It was comfortable, royal blue almost with a depth to it, and the deep green trim was embroidered with silver stitching. The stitching outlined tiny morning glory like flowers and vines, the matching necklace, earrings and small bracelet made of silver and dark blue stones.

Lacing up the silver sandals, May stepped back, and checked her reflection. Ugh it was awfully fancy, and the dress seemed to-

"Oh that's perfect!" Dillianna said from the back of the room. "With some makeup and if we do your hair, it-"

"No." May said. "I will do it. Leave what you would use."

"Yes ma'am." She replied glumly.

"Go find somebody else to freak out over." May told her.

As soon as the girl was gone, May just went through her normal makeup routine, and did her hair the way she would any day. Except for whatever products they had in Asgard worked much better, and that was nice. Finishing up, May looked toward her balcony. The sun was setting, and that signaled the coming of the ceremony.

 

Stepping out onto the balcony, Coulson was already waiting for her. He smiled at her, and said, "no more..." he obviously tried to think of a word.

May raised an eyebrow.

"I like this one, it's more you." He told her.

"You still need help with yours." May scrunched her nose, stepped forward, and fixed his vest. "That's better."

"You should wear blue more." Phil told her. "You look really good."

Silence.

"You almost ready?" He asked, just in time for music to start in the streets and chants of: 'The bride is coming! The bride is coming!' To echo throughout Asgard.

"We should bring something back for the kids." Coulson joked.

"Why? We were the ones invited."

"Yeah, you're right, but you brought me." He reminded her.

"I know."

The cheering in the streets got exponentially louder, and the two SHIELD agents could see the procession of people heading to the palace, in their direction.

"Well, shall I escort my lady to the royal wedding?" Phil sarcastically asked.

 

"Wait." May took his hands and kissed him.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD! SEE? I WAS RIGHT! YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS CAP! FIFTY! HAND IT OVER!" Stark yelled from the balcony above them where the Avengers were leaning over the railing to see.

"And... we have an audience. We failed-don't-be-seen-by-the-Avengers." Coulson muttered.

"I don't care." May smiled.

"Good." This time, it was a not-so-quick kiss.

"Alright, my lady, Mrs. Melinda May, famed warrior, loyal protector of the Shield, and great friend of lady Sif." Coulson whispered in her ear, waited a few seconds, and declared, "Yes! I survived!"


End file.
